


Begin Again

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: Trigger warning: self harm/cuttingStraight up sad shit. Proceed with caution. Descriptions are not overly graphic.
Kudos: 3





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: self harm/cutting
> 
> Straight up sad shit. Proceed with caution. Descriptions are not overly graphic.

They always start off small. Small thin lines that easily could be mistaken for a paper cut or a run in with and overly playful cat. Yes, Tyler knows all to well, they always start off small. 

—-  
Logically, Tyler knows that they should tell someone. When the intrusive thoughts in their head become louder than everything else, it’s usually best to tell someone, but this time they just can’t bring themselves to do it. 

Tyler feels like everyone in their life is having a rough time and they would hate to add anymore stress. No, Tyler is going to handle this on their own.

—-

“Self harm thrives in secrecy.” Tyler remembers confessing to their therapist. Which is why they don’t plan on telling anyone. 

Any time Tyler tries to reach out for help, the main options presented to them are inpatient hospitalization, intensive outpatient, or ,worst of all, nothing. More often than not, people really didn’t know how to handle an adult who struggles with self harm. 

Society makes it seem as though this issue only occurs when angsty teenagers don’t have the proper skills to express their emotions. Tyler has their music of course, but sometimes it just doesn’t do the trick.  
—-  
Tyler takes the time to look through their designated safety plan just to shake their head at every option listed. 

Utilizing their grounding toolkit helped in the moment, but the inescapable feelings of loneliness and grief clung tight to their psyche. 

Why was asking for help so hard?  
—-  
They always start off small, Tyler knows all too well. Small surface cuts become larger, become deeper, become a little bit more blood than they expected. Tyler twitches at the sight as their unoccupied fist lays a blow to their forehead. 

“It’s fine.” Tyler thinks to their self. “It will all be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🙃🙃🙃


End file.
